Dazzling Memories
by Hachibi Yui
Summary: 'Cinta memang perlu dipertahankan. Tapi cinta juga perlu di pertaruhkan. Tapi, sekarang ada dimanakah posisi cintaku? Apa karena cintaku menyakitkan'/"..ini siapa?"/"Aku pacar barunya."/"Rasakan itu."


"Sasuke-kun." Suara pelan itu membuat pria sang pemilik nama itu tersadar dari lamunannya di tengah tengah turunnya salju.

Sang Uchiha muda ini hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika gadisnya, Hyuuga Hinata datang dengan membawakan dua gelas coklat panas, "Terima kasih." Ujar Sasuke dengan mengelus-elus ujung kepala Hinata.

"Iya." Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis dengan menyesap sedikit coklat panasnya.

Hari itu, mereka berdua duduk di taman dengan dua gelas coklat panas di kala salju turun di antara mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

**DAZZLING MEMORIES**

**Character addapted from:**

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dazzling Memories****Hachibi Yui**

**2012**

**Ah~, saya kembali dari hiatus lama saya..**

**Saya gak tahu berapa lama sudah saya menghilang dan menjadi silence reader. =)**

**Lanjut aja ya! =D**

* * *

.

.

.

Salju masih turun esok hari. Hinata duduk di sofa menyeduh teh hijaunya dengan menatap jendela yang masih menurunkan salju. Neji, kakak Hinata. Ia hanya duduk disamping Hinata dengan membaca koran. Hinata dan Neji hanya tinggal berdua di mansion Hyuuga, karena Hiashi masih berada di London mengurus rumah sakit untuk Hanabi. Hanabi, adik Hinata dan Neji menderita usus buntu. Karena itu Hiashi pergi ke negara orang hanya untuk kesembuhan putrinya.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang berembun dengan pemandangan salju turun. Dipegangnya kaca jendela yang beku itu. pandangan matanya menatap jemarinya yang menggigil sebentar lalu ia alihkan pada salju salju kecil yang turun di halaman rumahnya dan menutupi semuanya dengan warna putih bersihnya.

"Sedang apa kau disitu, Hinata?" suara Neji mengagetkan Hinata yang tersenyum memandang salju yang turun.

"A-Aku hanya memandang salju Neji-nii." Hinata tertawa riang dengan jarinya yang menunjuk salju kecil yang turun diluar.

"Jangan. Disitu dingin, kemari. Mendekatlah ke perapian. Kau akan hangat." Neji merapikan koran yang ia baca sembari menatap Hinata yang berjalan mendekatinya, kembali ke tempat duduknya yang semula.

"Ano.., apakah tou-san dan Hanabi masih akan menetap di London hingga tahun ajaran yang baru lagi?" Hinata menatap Neji yang kini menyesap teh hijau buatan Hinata untuknya.

Neji hanya menghela nafasnya tipis, ayahnya dan Hanabi memang sudah lama ke London tapi mereka belum kembali hingga Hinata kembali akan menghadapi tahun ajaran baru, "Kurasa begitu." Neji hanya bisa mengelus-elus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Jangan sedih ya? Neji-nii akan selalu menemanimu ditiap Hinata-chan membutuhkan bantuan." Ujar Neji dengan mencubit pipi Hinata, "N-Neji-nii.., aku sudah bukan anak kecil." rengek Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk disamping kakaknya, Itachi. Mereka selalu bermain video game di saat salju turun, sedang ada masalah ataupun saat bosan. Kedua saudara ini memang terkesan dingin antara satu sama lain tapi Itachi selalu memberi solusi ketika Sasuke sulit mengerjakan pr-nya.

"Apa?" Itachi mengernyit ketika Sasuke duduk dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Apanya yang apa?" jawab Sasuke setengah mengejek ketika ia berhasil mengalahkan kakaknya dalam video game.

"Wajahmu itu yang kenapa, baka? Lihat, karena senyumanmu itu aku jadi kalah, bukan!" Itachi menunjuk-nunjuk televisi yang menayangkan karakter game-nya telah 'K.O' oleh karakter game milik Sasuke.

"Apa? Wajahku tak berpengaruh dalam permainan ini. Apakah kau ingin sama seperti karakter game milikmu itu?" ujar Sasuke dengan mengejek menuding ke arah karakter Itachi yang tergeletak di tanah dengan karakter milik Sasuke yang menginjaknya.

"Kau ini ya..sini kujitak kau!" Itachi bangkit dari duduknya ketika Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke!" Itachi menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus untuk mengejar Sasuke. sedangkan Sasuke sudah tiduran di kasur dengan bersembunyi di bawah selimut.

"Hosh, hosh..kau ini ya! Tidak baik berkata seperti itu pada kakakmu yang ganteng ini." Ujar Itachi dengan mengatur nafasnya.

"Maaf? Tapi kurasa hanya aku yang ganteng, buktinya aku bisa mendapatkan Hinata." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Kau ini ya..," Itachi menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan keras hingga Sasuke meringkuk memegang kepalanya, "Ittai!" Sasuke memberi deaath glare andalannya kepada Itachi.

Itachi hanya mendengus sebal dan duduk disamping Sasuke, tapi ketika Itachi baru mendudukkan pantatnya di dekat Sasuke, Sasuke sudah siaga satu untuk berantisipasi menyerang Itachi.

"..wanita itu ya, jangan pernah kau salah permainkan. Mereka itu sensitif akan segala sesuatu yang mereka rasakan. Bahkan cinta kita, cinta mereka bisa membunuh mereka kapan saja tanpa kita duga." Itachi menerawang kosong dinding kamar Sasuke yang polos. Sasuke mulai mengamati kakaknya yang tiba tiba berubah menjadi lembut.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan jika kita tak pernah menyadarinya? Atau darimana kita bisa menyadarinya?" tanya Sasuke mulai tertarik akan jalan pembicaraan Itachi.

"Biasanya mereka akan menangis." tawa kecil Itachi membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Childish sekali?" protes Sasuke menanggapi jawaban Itachi.

"Mereka itu bukan childish, mereka hanya rapuh. Mereka ingin kita ada didekatnya. Terkadang maksud mereka yang sebenarnya tidak pernah mereka tunjukkan secara langsung. Dan kita baru menyadarinya ketika dia baru saja pergi ataupun belum menyelesaikan apa yang telah mereka lakukan untuk kita tapi kita sia-siakan..dan kuharap kau tak akan pernah melakukan ini semua." Itachi menepuk nepuk ujung kepala Sasuke dengan tersenyum getir dan melangkah keluar kamar Sasuke.

"Tunggu, apakah kau.., kau pernah mengalami ini Itachi-nii?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ingin melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang berhenti di ambang pintunya.

"Iya. Tapi itu sudah dulu sekali dan aku tak mau jika kau akan mengulangi kesalahan yang pernah aku buat, baka!" tawa ejekan Itachi itu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dengan lambaian sampai nanti Itachi yang meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Itachi. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah samping kasurnya dimana ada bingkai foto yang membingkai fotonya dengan Hinata tersenyum menatap kamera saat itu, "Aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu Hinata..tak akan pernah" gumam Sasuke dengan memegang pigora fotonya dan menatap gambaran Hinata seolah itu memang Hinata.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan!" hinata membalikkan badannya ketika Ino, teman sekelasnya berlari memanggil namanya.

"Ino-chan? Ada apa?" mata Hinata memandang bingung teman sekelasnya ini.

"Kelulusan sebentar lagi, bukan? Apa yang akan kau siapkan untuk loncat ke jenjang berikutnya nanti?" tawa Ino meledak ketika ia menunjukkan beberapa lembar tujuan sekolah berikutnya yang akan ia tuju.

"Kau akan kemana? Apakah akan bersama Sasuke lagi?" tanya Ino lagi kepada Hinata, dan saat itu juga ekspresi wajah Hinata sedikit berubah sendu.

"Kurasa tidak." Senyum getir Hinata tak bisa membohongi Ino jika ia kecewa.

"Kenapa? Padahal kalian itu adalah pasangan favorit kami loh!" jerit kecil kecewa Ino menanggapi jawaban Hinata.

"Dia itu pintar dan berhak masuk ke Universitas yang lebih baik dibandingkan denganku. Kurasa hubungan jarak jauh tidak akan masalah buat kami. lagipula, walaupun kami tak satu sekolah, kami masih ada di wilayah yang sama, tempat yang sama dan kami pun masih akan tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama dan jarak yang sama pula." Senyum manis Hinata masih tak bisa membuat Ino berhenti kecewa melihat Hinata yang terluka.

"Se.., Semoga sukses saja!" akhir Ino dengan menepuk pundak Hinata lalu pergi bagaikan angin.

"...ya, kuharap aku bisa Ino-chan." Jawab Hinata dengan sendu.

.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah bersama dengan Gaara seperti biasa, dan tak khayal jika kedua pangeran sekolah itu akan mendapati teriakan dari banyak siswi yang berpapasan dengan mereka. tapi hanya ada satu yang bisa meluluhkan di antara satu pangeran ini. Hanya Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hinata, kemana saja kau?" Sasuke memeluk Hinata tiba-tiba dari belakang hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"A-Ah, tadi aku ngobrol dengan Ino-chan." Jawab Hinata dengan menunjuk arah Ino pergi dan membuat Gaara mengikuti arah tangan Hinata.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

"S-Sudah! Kau makan ya?" tawa Hinata riang dengan menarik Sasuke menuju kantin. Gaara hanya melambaikan tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku lalu pergi lagi.

Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan berdua menuju ke kantin sekolah yang ramai, walaupun tak ada satupun kursi yang kosong tapi Hinata tetap membeli satu teriyaki bento untuk Sasuke dan membawanya pergi dari kantin, mencari tempat lain yang masih sepi.

.

Sasuke makan teriyaki bentonya dengan diam memandangi rerumputan halaman belakang sekolahnya yang sepi tapi dingin. Disana tak hanya mereka namun banyak juga siswa datang hanya untuk makan siang. Hinata ataupun Sasuke terhanyut dalam diam yang mereka ciptakan sendiri di antara rerumputan dan angin yang berhembus. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sama sekali. Hanya angin yang berbicara.

"Apa..yang akan kau lakukan setelah kelulusan itu?" ucap Sasuke dengan memandang rerumputan yang Hinata pandang.

"Eh? Tidak ada. Aku hanya akan masuk Universitas biasa dan belajar dengan baik. kau semangat ya!" senyum Hinata ia lemparkan ke hamparan rerumputan kosong di depannya walaupun itu ia tujukan untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mencuri pandang dari ekor matanya menatap Hinata, "Kau juga."

"Jangan lupa hubungi aku, kirim pesan ataupun e-mail" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke.

"Hn. Itu sudah pasti. Kau juga jangan lupa membalasnya ya!" jawab Sasuke dengan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata yang tergerai.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedekat ini ketika tertawa. Tapi ketika kau melihat sisi punggung mereka dari kejauhan, kau akan melihat dua orang yang tak ingin rapuh kala itu. Hari itu, tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang menyadari jika mereka sama sama merasa kecewa akan keadaan dan waktu yang mengikat mereka.

.

.

.

Hari kelulusan sudah datang dan Hinata menunggu Sasuke di bawah pohon sakura yang gugur membawa suasana campur aduk untuk Hinata. Tak lama Hinata menunggu Sasuke, Sasuke datang dengan tabung yang sama seperti Hinata bawa. Mereka memang sudah janjian untuk bertemu di bawah pohon sakura setelah kelulusan.

"Apa sudah lama kau menunggu disini?" hembusan nafas Sasuke yang belum teratur dapat Hinata lihat. Dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Omedetto." Ucap Sasuke dengan tertawa lepas.

"Omedetto mo." Jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum dan tatapannya yang terlihat lembut memandang Sasuke.

Ino dan Gaara yang melihat dari jauh hanya bisa tersenyum dan Ino hampir menangis melihat pemandangan itu.

Gaara yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya ingat akan beberapa jam yang lalu ketika Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara sebelum kelulusan.

**Flashback:**

_Gaara berjalan menaiki perlahan anak tangga dimana ia mendapat isi pesan dari Sasuke untuk menemuinya. Tak usah Gaara pikirkan lagi, kini Sasuke sudah menunggu di anak tangga dengan tangan yang sudah ia masukkan kedalam saku dan tubuh yang ia sandarkan ke dinding._

"_Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa._

"_Kau pasti sudah tahu maksudku Gaara." Ucap Sasuke dengan menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Gaara yang ada di dua anak tangga di bawahnya._

"_Katakan." Gaara memandang mata kelam Sasuke yang ada di atasnya dengan wajah serius._

"_Aku minta tolong kepadamu, aku tahu jika kau dan Ino pasti akan bersama dengannya. Aku hanya minta tolong kepadamu dan Ino untuk menjaga Hinata selama aku tak bersama dengannya. Aku mohon padamu Gaara, jangan biarkan dia disakiti orang lain ataupun ada lelaki yang berani mendekatinya. Beri aku kabar sedetail apapun tentangnya." Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar dengan menuruni satu persatu anak tangga untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Gaara._

"_Baru kali ini aku mendengar Uchiha Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar dengan memohon hanya untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata, eh?" ejek Gaara ketika Sasuke ada disampingnya._

"_Gaara, aku serius." Gertak Sasuke._

"_Aku juga serius, Sasuke." jawab Gaara dengan datar seperti biasanya._

"_Tolong jaga dia." Gumam Sasuke terakhir kali dengan menepuk bahu Gaara lalu pergi._

**Flashback:**

Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat perkataan panjang lebar Sasuke hanya untuk meminta bantuan padanya. Ino yang ada disampingnya sudah mengusap air matanya yang berlinang.

"Sudah, jangan menangis begitu. Kau ini tidak cocok dengan tipe cewek yang cengeng begini." Gaara meninggalkan Ino yang hanya terdiam mendengar ejekan kecil Gaara.

"Hey, tuan jangan menghinaku ya jika kau tak ingin mendapatkan tendanganku." Celoteh Ino mengikuti Gaara yang meninggalkan keramaian. Disana, Sasuke dan Hinata masih berdiri di bawah pohon sakura untuk memandangi wajah yang tak akan mereka temui untuk beberapa selang waktu kedepan.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan sejak saat itu, Hinata dan Sasuke sudah berbeda Universitas dan berbeda tempat belajar. Mereka masih tetap menjalankan janji mereka untuk menelfon ataupun mengirim pesan dan membalasnya. Sasuke sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hinata minggu ini dengan mengajaknya ke taman bermain. Tapi tugas-tugasnya masih menjeratnya untuk berdiam diri ditempat. Belum lagi jika nanti Hinata mendapatkan tugas yang jauh lebih berat darinya.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak Hinata pergi. Ia kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Dan seharusnya sekarang jamnya Hinata untuk menghubunginya bukan.

"Sasuke-kun..," suara ini membuat telinga Sasuke menjadi geli dan tak ingin namanya disebut oleh orang lain selain Hinata.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya mendengus menanggapi gadis berambut pink menyolok matanya ini. Sasuke benci ini. Amat sangat membenci ini.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu minum dan menyiapkan makananmu di meja. Kau pergilah sana biar aku yang menggantikanmu."ucap gadis pinky ini dengan suara yang manja dan sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Tak usah, Sakura. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan menepis tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau ini sudah lelah. Istirahatlah sebentar, aku tak akan mengacaukan ini semua." Potong Sakura dengan cepat dan mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Ha~h. Baiklah jika itu maumu." Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu dengan setengah berlai karena ia sangat tak ingin berdekatan dengan gadis yang menyolok matanya.

"Kurasa aku memang lapar jadi aku tinggalkan saja dia disana. Lagipula dia juga tak penting." Celoteh Sasuke tak jelas menanggapi aksi Sakura yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Sakura, teman se-universitas Sasuke, baru saja membereskan buku yang ada di dekat laptop Sasuke yang masih terbuka tugas tugas Sasuke yang harus ia selesaikan. Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat hasil kerja Sasuke. ketika Sakura akan menumpuk buku-buku itu, Sakura menemukan handphone Sasuke yang tertinggal.

Kkrrriiinngg kkrrriiinngg kkrrriiinnngg

**Sakura POV**

Sasuke-kun memang pekerja keras! Aku sangat menyukainya. Ah, tunggu dulu. Apa ini? Handphone? Bukankah ini milik Sasuke-kun?

Kkrriiinngg kkrrriiinngg kkrrriiinnngg

Siapa ini? Hime? Ah, aku tahu. Jadi gara-gara gadis ini Sasuke-kun mengacuhkanku bukan. Akan aku beri pelajaran gadis ini.

**Off Sakura POV**

"Moshi Moshi?" Sakura mengangkat telefon dari Hinata dengan percaya diri

'_Moshi Moshi, Sasu-kun? A-Ano..maaf a-aku terlambat menelfonmu t-t-tadi ada dosen yang m-memanggilku j-jadi g-gome-'_

"Gomen. Tapi kurasa Sasuke-kun tak akan pernah mau lagi dengan wanita sepertimu. Dia hanya berpura-pura saja memperhatikanmu tapi sejujurnya ia lelah. Jadi kuharap kau berhenti saja" tawa ejek Sakura ketika memotong pembicaraan Hinata.

' _A-Ano..ini siapa?'_ tanya Hinata takut-takut

"Aku pacar barunya" jawab Sakura seraya memutus telefon dari Hinata.

"Rasakan itu." ujar Sakura dengan menghapus riwayat panggilan yang baru saja masuk di handphone Sasuke dan meletakkannya ke tempat semula.

.

.

.

Hinata tergesa-gesa berlari dari kelasnya menuju luar universitas bahkan panggilan Ino pun tak ia dengar hanya untuk mengejar waktu menelefon Sasuke. tapi sayangnya di tengah perjalanan Hinata terlihat oleh Kurenai-sensei dari pengawasan matanya yang tajam. Hinata terpaksa harus kembali ke perpustakaan di lantai dua untuk mengembalikan buku. Setelah semuanya ia rasa cukup ia bergegas lari.

Brrukk

"A-Akh, I-Ittai.." pekik Hinata lirih seraya bangun dari jatuhnya dan memunggut buku orang yang telah ia tabrak.

"G-Gomen ne Konan senpai, aku terburu-buru tadi." Ucap Hinata dengan menyodorkan bukunya pada senpai yang sangat dekat dengannya lalu ia membungkukkan badan.

"Tak apa. Lain kali hati hati ya?" ujarnya dengan tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Iya. Terima kasih." Hinata langsung berlari keluar dan di balas gelengan tak jelas dari Konan yang menyaksikannya.

Hinata segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dari tas dan menghubungi Sasuke.

Ttuutt ttuutt ttuutt

Hinata sudah berkeringat dingin jika nanti Sasuke akan marah ketika tahu ia terlambat menelefonnya.

'Moshi Moshi?' Hinata mendengar ada jawaban dari sana.

"Moshi Moshi, Sasu-kun? A-Ano..maaf a-aku terlambat menelfonmu t-t-tadi ada dosen yang m-memanggilku j-jadi g-gome-"

'_Gomen. Tapi kurasa Sasuke-kun tak akan pernah mau lagi dengan wanita sepertimu. Dia hanya berpura-pura saja memperhatikanmu tapi sejujurnya ia lelah. Jadi kuharap kau berhenti saja.'_ Terdengar suara ejekan setelah wanita itu memotong pembicaraan Hinata.

"A-Ano..ini siapa?" Hinata menanyakan identintas orang yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menghubungi Sasuke dengan takut takut.

'_Aku pacar barunya.'_ Tttuuttt tttuuuttt

Seiring dengan berhentinya suara itu, berhenti pula sambungan itu, yang terdengar hanyalah nada sambung kosong di telinga Hinata.

Saat itu Hinata masih tertegun mendengar suara wanita yang menerima telefonnya. Hinata masih terdiam tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Hanya angin yang berbicara menjaba pertanyaannya yang tak berbatas. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah jawaban kosong. Matanya memandang lurus kosong kedepan. Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

'_Cinta memang perlu dipertahankan. Tapi cinta juga perlu di pertaruhkan. Tapi, sekarang ada dimanakah posisi cintaku? Apa karena cintaku menyakitkan?'_

Tanpa Hinata sadari air matanya menetes sore itu bersama dengan hembusan angin yang menerpanya mematung di jalanan.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Apa kau tahu handphone ku?" Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk dengan membawa mangkuk mie hingga membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Iya, ini." Jawab Sakura cepat dengan menyodorkan handphone milik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menerimanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Arigato." Gumam Sasuke kecewa ketika membuka handphone-nya yang tak ada panggilan masuk sedikitpun. Sasuke keluar dengan kembali menutup pintu. Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, Sakura menyeringai di balik menulis laporannya yang masih banyak.

"Hinata..." gumam Sasuke melihat kembali handphone-nya dengan berjalan. Sosoknya yang berjalan di koridor dengan cahaya sore yang masuk melalui cela cela jendela membuatnya terlihat begitu rapuh.

Lain dengan Sasuke, sore itu, Hinata menangis di jalanan dengan memeluk erat handphone-nya yang masih ia pegang.

Angin menyelimuti mereka di tempat yang berbeda.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**#ngeliat atas lagi**

**kok aku ngerasa aneh yak ngepublish ini cerita ==a**

**kayaknya ini cerita bakalan aneh dah.**

**aku makasih banget sama pacarku yang udah ngebantuin aku beri semangat buat nulis ini cerita dan juga ide ide sekaligus jalan keluar ini jalan cerita (walaupun pada akhirnya kamu sama-sama bingung sendiri)**

**makasih buat kamu honey =D dan buat readers yang udah masuk kesini =w=#bungkuk-bungkuk**


End file.
